Snow Tears
by Raviennest
Summary: Sebuah kebiasaan yang tidak bisa lagi Hongbin lakukan. Sebuah kejadian yang hanya membuatnya menjadi sebuah patung bisu. VIXX fanfiction. Hyukbin (Hongbin-Hyuk). Genre brothership, AR, angst. Need Krisar and RnR :D.. please visit byravienne..


_**Snow Tears**_

**By** Ravienne  
**Cast** Lee Hongbin (VIXX), Han Sanghyuk (VIXX), Kim Wonshik (VIXX)  
**Genre** Brothership, Friendship, Sad

.

_Note : Italic word means Hongbin mind_

.

.

.

.

Sang surya telah datang. Menyapa dunia dengan sinarnya. Pagi adalah hari dimana semua kejadian-kejadian yang lalu telah terlampaui. Pagi adalah hari dimana semua kenangan dan mimpi buruk telah tenggelam. Cahaya memang panas. Tapi, tidak kali ini. Permukaan bumi telah ditutupi dengan benda putih yang berjatuhan bebas dari jauhnya langit.

"Hyung! Ayo bangun!"

Teriakan itu, membuatku terbangun dalam sekejap. Ya, itulah adikku, Han Sanghyuk. Terduduk dikasur dengan keadaan setengah sadar, kemudian mengambil kacamataku diatas laci dekat kasurku. Tanganku terus bergagap untuk mencari, dan akhirnya dapat. Lalu ku pakai. Inilah satu-satunya alat yang bisa membantuku dalam masalah penglihatan.

Turun dari kasur, melangkah keluar kamar dan aku melihat adikku yang sedang sibuk sendiri membuka beberapa kantongan plastik yang tidakku ketahui apa isi didalamnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku mengambil handuk kecil dan bergerak ke kamar mandi.

.

"Hyung! Ayo makan!"

Panggilnya lagi dengan nada yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Aku sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahku. Begitupun dirinya yang lebih dulu duduk dikursi ruang makan. Aku keluar kamar dan mendekatinya.

"Hey!, ayam goreng lagi?", tanyaku menjadi protes sambil duduk didepannya

"Eeyy masih untung saya yang memesannya.", jawab Sanghyuk

"Pakai uang siapa?"

"Duit hyung..", jawabnya sangat jujur

Ia berhasil membuatku kesal dipagi hari yang dingin seperti ini. Lalu ku lemparkan gumpalan tisu ke wajahnya. Ia membalasnya dengan tawa.

"Hehehe.."

"Cepatlah makan!", ucapku sangat kesal

.

Dong-ah Institute Media and Art, disitulah aku dan Sanghyuk bersekolah. Tetapi berbeda jurusan. Sesampai dikelas, aku melepas tasku dan duduk. Tak lama aku duduk sendiri, datang sahabatku. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk disampingku. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, ia langsung memberiku permen lollipop CupaCup.

"Dari Jaehwan hyung lagi?", tanyaku sambil mengambil permen

"Dariku..", jawabnya entah itu jujur atau bohong yang juga ikut melahap permen

"Tumben.."

Ia bernama Kim Wonshik. Satu kelas dan berumur sama denganku. Ketika mataku mengarah keluar kelas, aku melihat banyak siswa-siswi berlarian dengan arah yang sama.

'_Ada apa itu?'_

Dengan bantuan kacamata yang ku pakai, aku bisa melihat salah satu siswa yang ikut berlari yang tidak asing. Yaitu Jaehwan hyung. Ia berlari melewati kelasku seperti angin dan kembali seperti siput.

"Hongbin-ah! Hyuk terjatuh dari tangga luar sekolah!", ucapnya dengan keras yang membuatku tentu saja terkejut

Dengan cepat, aku langsung berlari keluar kelas yang dibuntuti oleh Wonshik. Setiba ditempat kejadian, apa yang ku lihat adalah sebuah kenyataan. Adik kesayanganku tergeletak dilantai yang sangat dingin dengan kepalanya yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Ditepian wajahnya telah ada bekas cucuran darahnya. Wajahnya menjadi pucat.

Tanpa aba-aba atau sepatah katapun, Wonshik melepas kacamataku dengan pelan. Ia sudah tau banyak tentang diriku ketika dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba, teringat masa lalu yang sangat persis seperti ini dikepalaku. Menutup mataku seerat mungkin dan telingaku yang mulai memerah. Tak ingin kejadian itu kembali datang ke otakku.

Bahkan aku tidak bisa lega walaupun pihak kesehatan disekolah ini sudah tiba lebih dulu untuk membantu Sanghyuk. Bagaimana hari yang dingin membekukan tubuh ini sudah membuat kejadian seperti ini?. Kata-kata sudah menghilang dimulutku. Membisu. Wonshik yang berada dibelakangku menjadi diam.

"Hongbin-ah.."

Aku tau ia memanggilku. Tapi tidak masuk ke telingaku yang telah ditutup oleh pemandangan buruk ini.

'_Apakah ini salahku?'_

Tak lama kemudian, Sanghyuk diangkat perlahan-lahan ke atas tandu kain dan dibawa ke ruang kesehatan. Perlahan-lahan ku buka mataku. Semua orang menggerakkan kepala ke arah Sanghyuk yang sudah jauh dari tempat kejadian. Tetapi, aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku sedikitpun walaupun aku baru sadar bahwa Sanghyuk sudah tidak ada didepannya. Menatap bekas darah diatas butiran salju. Terdiam seperti patung. Beberapa menit kemudian, murid yang berada disekitarku berjauhan satu per satu. Kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Dan yang tersisa hanyalah aku dan sahabatku.

"Hongbin-ah, ayo ke kelas..", ajak Wonshik dengan pelan kepadaku

Aku memang merasa tanganku yang menutupi telingaku telah memerah dan membeku ditempat. Kemudian, Wonshik merangkul bahuku dan menuntunku berjalan kembali ke kelas dengan perlahan walaupun cuaca semakin membekukan dunia. Ku dongakkan kepala untuk melihat luasnya pelindung dunia yang jauh diatas sana. Dengan wajah yang kosong. Awan telah menutupi semuanya. Entah bertanda ingin hujan, aku tidak tahu.

"Wonshik-ah..", panggil sangat lemah

"Hmm?", jawabnya dengan gumaman

"Kenapa langit.. begitu gelap..?", tanyaku menjadi aneh sendiri

Mendengar itu, Wonshik menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendongak kepalanya. Sedangkan aku, terus berjalan tanpa henti. Dengan langkah yang terlihat menyakitkan. Lalu, dengan cepat Wonshik menghampiriku untuk memasangkanku kacamata supaya aku bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tak sempat Wonshik memasangkanku kacamata, aku terjatuh tanpa alasan.

Sontak, Wonshik panik dan langsung menggendongku ke ruang kesehatan.

.

Angin telah menolongku. Menjauhkan awan tebal yang menutupi cerahnya sinar dunia. Perlahan-lahan, langit mulai bersih. Aku terbangun karena sang pencipta telah memanggilku. Membuka mata dengan lambat untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Setengah sadar. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke setiap sudut ruangan.

_Ruang kesehatan?_

"Hongbin-ah, kau sudah sadar?"

Ia bertanya dengan suara yang sangat ku kenal. Memanggil namaku. Ketika aku sudah sadar, akhirnya tau sudah siapa yang memanggilku. Jaehwan hyung dan Wonshik.

"Hongbin-ah, kau baik-baik saja kan?", tanya Jaehwan hyung kepadaku

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, aku bangun dari baringanku. Entah kenapa lenganku tidak kuat menahan beratnya badanku, aku terbaring kembali.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dulu. Badan kau masih lemah.", ucap Wonshik memberitahuku

"Sanghyuk dimana?", tanyaku mengubah topik

"Ia baik-baik saja."

"Ia dimana?", tanyaku lagi menjadi panik sendiri

"Ia belum pergi kok. Ia ada dirumah sakit.", jawab sahabatku mengalihkan pupilnya dariku

Memang, aku punya tekad untuk pergi dari sini dan menjenguk Sanghyuk yang terbaring sendirian. Tetapi, apa daya. Kondisi dan keseimbangan tubuhku masih lemah.

.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Jaehwan hyung membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang sangat ingin ku datangi sejak kemarin dengan mobil hitamnya. Yaitu tempat dimana Sanghyuk dirawat. Disebuah malam yang suhu semakin menurun ini, ditambah lagi dengan butiran es putih yang terus berguguran, aku tekad untuk menjenguk Sanghyuk.

Memakirkan mobilnya dan setelah itu aku dan Jaehwan hyung langsung berlari kecil ke ruangan Sanghyuk dirawat. Ku buka pintu dan aku mendapati ibuku yang setia duduk disamping anak termudanya yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Eomma.. bagaimana dengan Hyuk?", tanyaku langsung

"Masih belum sadar..", jawab ibuku dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir

"Hongbin-ah, kau jaga Sanghyuk dulu. Ibu masih ada urusan.", ucap ibuku sambil bangkit dari duduknya

"Ah Jaehwan.. terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Hongbin kesini..", tambah ibuku kepada Jaehwan hyung

"Baiklah.", jawabku sigap dan langsung duduk disamping adikku

Setelah itu, ibuku pergi dan menyisakan aku, Sanghyuk dan Jaehwan hyung diruang rawat ini. Tak lama hening menjumpai,

"Hongbin-ah, hyung ingin membeli makanan dulu.", ucap Jaehwan hyung memecah kesenyapan sambil berjalan pergi keluar

"Hmm", balasku dengan gumaman dan senyum tipis

Alhasil, hanya tersisa aku dan seseorang yang akan menemaniku sepanjang hidup, Sanghyuk. Aku sama sekali tidak tau kejadian yang menyebabkan Sanghyuk menjadi seperti ini. Kepalanya telah dibalut dengan kain putih yang menutupi sepertiga dari rambut coklat lembutnya.

Senyap dan hening sudah menguasasi keadaan. Aku tidak punya teman untuk berbicara sekarang ini. Hanya bisa berharap untuk seseorang yang tengah tak berdaya didepanku. Tanpa ku sadari, mataku mengeluarkan butiran air. Entah apa alasan yang membuatku terisak sendiri.

Tanpa ku ketahui, Jaehwan hyung tiba sambil membawa 2 kantongan yang beisi makanan. Sebelum ia membuka pintu, ia melihat aku yang tengah menangis sendiri. Jaehwan hyung memang tidak suka mengangguku ketika dalam keadaan sedih. Alhasil, ia tidak jadi masuk dan meninggalkan salah satu makanan yang ia pegang disamping pintu. Lalu pergi begitu saja.

.

Tak ku sangka, Jaehwan hyung membelikanku makanan yang membuatku kembali menghasilkan air mata. Yaitu ayam goreng. Wadah kotaknya sangat sama dengan yang Sanghyuk belikan waktu pagi tadi. Berlalu seperti angin, nafsuku untuk makan hilang begitu saja.

.

"Terima kasih dokter telah membantu adik saya.", ucapku seraya membungkuk beberapa kali di hadapan dokter yang merawat Sanghyuk

"Iya sama-sama. Tolong berikan vitamin kepadanya setelah makan.", balas dokter itu mengingatkan

"Iya."

Setelah itu, aku mendekati Sanghyuk yang tengah berdiri sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya. Ku rangkul bahunya dengan perasaan yang senang lalu menuntunnya berjalan. Sanghyuk tidak memberi respon dan hanya fokus ke layar terpaku dihadapannya. Walaupun ia selalu seperti itu, tapi aku tetap senang. Karena Sanghyuk sudah sembuh walaupun kepalanya masih dibalut oleh kain , ia tidak bisa dikatakan sembuh total karena masih ada beberapa bagian dikepalanya yang rusak. Maka dari itu, dokter menyuruhku untuk memberikan vitamin kepada Sanghyuk setelah ia makan.

Selama diperjalanan menuju rumah, Sanghyuk memintaku untuk membelikannya es krim. Langsung saja aku kesal dengannya.

_Dihari dingin begini, kok makan es krim?_

Menghela nafas ku sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalku. Karena Sanghyuk sedang sakit, aku tidak bisa marah ataupun kesal padanya. Alhasil, aku membelikannya es krim. Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya sampai dirumah.

Ku buka pintu dan mendapati ibu yang tengah menonton televisi sendirian. Ibu mengetahui kedatangan aku dan Sanghyuk. Langsung saja wanita 40-an tahun itu memeluk erat Sanghyuk dengan pelan.

"Ibu sangat khawatir denganmu.. kau baik-baik saja kan?", tanya ibuku sambil menatap adikku

"Ne..", jawabnya sambil membalas pelukan

"Hyuk-ah, ayo kita ke kamar..", ajakku seraya menaiki tangga lebih dulu

Tanpa jawaban darinya, ia langsung membuntutiku. Sesampai dikamar, aku langsung melepas coat coklatku. Hanya tersisa kaos putih saja dibadanku. Sangat lega rasanya ketika aku berbaring dikasur empukku ini. Seluruh tubuh terasa dipijat.

"Sanghyuk-ah.. nyalan penghangat ruangan..", pintaku kepada Sanghyuk

Seperti robot, ia tidak menjawab dan melakukan perintah. Hening sejenak, karena aktivitas masing-masing. Tak lama hening menguasai, terdengar suara pintu tertutup dari belakang. Ternyata itu adalah Sanghyuk yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Hyung..", panggilnya seraya menyapu sisa air dikulit tangannya

"Hmm?", balasku terbaring dengan mata yang tertutup

"Ambilkan aku air..", pintanya bak anak kecil

Entah kenapa aku langsung menjadi kesal sendiri, langsung saja ku lemparkan bantal ke arahnya. Dengan cepat, Sanghyuk menangkap bantal tersebut dan tertawa kecil.

"Ambil sendiri..", jawabku tidak mau

"Hyung..", panggilnya lagi terdengar seperti merujuk

Aku menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengambil secangkir air putih. Memang, aku akan menjadi kesal sendiri ketika Sanghyuk meminta sesuatu. Tapi, bagaimana lagi. Takdir telah berbicara kepada Sanghyuk.

.

Dipagi yang dingin ini, aku harus kembali ke sekolah setelah beberapa hari tidak turun. Dikarenakan hal yang sudah takdir katakan. Bak anak kecil, ia menungguku didepan pintu pagar dengan memakai coat hitam dan earpluff putih. Memang, Hyuk tidak pernah mengantarkanku pergi ke sekolah.

"Ayo hyung~!", panggilnya tidak sabaran

Setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatu, ku ambil tasku dan berpamitan dengan ibuku. Lalu, aku dan Sanghyuk pergi berdua dengan satu tujuan.

.

Ketika dijalan penyeberangan yang sering kami lewati, lampu telah menunjukkan hijau yang berarti pejalan kaki sudah boleh melewati jalan. Berlari kecil seperti anak kecil, Sanghyuk terus seperti itu. Meninggalkanku dibelakangnya yang penuh senyum bahagia.

Satu langkah ia melewati trotoar, tiba-tiba lampu berubah menjadi warna merah. Tanda tidak boleh menyeberangi jalan. Ku ketahui hal itu, langsung saja aku berlari mencoba memberitahu Sanghyuk akan hal tersebut.

"Sanghyuk-ah!"

Langkah kedua telah ia capai. Mobil maupun kendaraan lainnya telah melajukan kecepatan tertentunya. Aku mulai sangat khawatir dengannya. Tiba-tiba, ada mobil hitam yang melaju tanpa ampun. Sanghyuk yang terus berjalan menyeberangi jalan tersebut, tidak tau akan keadaan sekarang ini. Senyum manisnya masih terlihat sangat jelas.

"Hyuk-ah! Hati-hati!"

Tak ku sangka, mobil hitam jahat itu menghilangkan seseorang yang sudah tak berdaya lagi. Lagi-lagi, aku melihat kejadian yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Darah segar bercucuran kembali dikepalanya. Memenuhi separuh dahinya. Tergeletak seperti benda mati.

_Apa ini?  
Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?  
Sanghyuk-ah.._

Hanya bisa berbicara dalam hati. Ku lihat, orang-orang ramai mendekati sang korban. Dibalik itu semua, sang pengendara mobil hitam itu tidak memunculkan dirinya. Entah ia terduduk dengan perasaan yang terkejut dikursi mobilnya atau melarikan diri, aku tidak tau. Tapi, sekarang aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tiba-tiba, ponselku berdering. Menampilkan sebuah nama yang tentu saja sangat diingat oleh Sanghyuk.

Jung Taekwoon

Ku angkat tanpa bertanya.

"Hongbin-ah.. apa yang terjadi dengan Hyuk?.. apa ia baik-baik saja?", tanyanya yang kedengaran panik

"Besok,.. berpakaianlah.", jawabku menutup telepon

Ambulance sudah ada semenjak dari tadi. Mengevakuasi sang korban. Mataku perih dilanda angin dingin. Serta pemandangan ini. Butiran air mata sudah terkumpul banyak dikelopak mata. Entah ingin menangis atau tidak, aku tidak yakin.

.

Hari ini, aku tidak ingin keluar kamar. Tidak ingin melepas pelukanku terhadap benda mati diselipan lututku ini. Ibuku, sudah memanggilku beberapa kali. Tetapi, tidak ku jawab. Walaupun, ibuku sudah mempersiapkan jas hitam untukku.

Bantal. Hanya bantal putih inilah yang bisa menghilangkan rasa rinduku terhadap Sanghyuk. Wajahku kosong. Tidak melamun. Bendungan air mataku sudah tidak tahan lagi, sehingga terbuatlah sungai kecil dari kesunyian.

"Sanghyuk-ah.. hiks.."

Aku panggil namanya sambil terisak, akan sedihnya bagiku ketika ditinggalkannya. Aku sendirian. Tidak ada teman yang bisa ku ajak berbicara. Kedua kakak perempuanku telah berada diatas sana sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Karena hal yang sama. Cukup lama aku terdiam tidak bergerak se-senti-pun dari sini. Hanya menyisakan bekas air mata yang mengering.

.

Sekarang, aku berada disebuah tempat yang seharusnya ku datangi bersama keluargaku pagi tadi. Ku lewati jalan tanah ini sambil memeluk bantal putih. Ku lihat, ada dua orang yang sedang berdiri didepan tempat yang ingin ku datangi. Sebelum sampai kesana, salah satu dari mereka menyadari kedatanganku.

"Oh Hongbin-ah!", panggilnya yang mencuri niatku untuk melihatnya

Ternyata kedua orang itu adalah Wonshik dan Jaehwan hyung. Mereka juga berpakaian serba hitam. Dan akhirnya sampai juga didepannya. Langsung saja ku letakkan disampingnya sebuah foto aku bersama dirinya yang ku selipkan dibelakang bantal putih.

"Semuanya menangis. Bahkan Taekwoon hyung juga.", ucap Wonshik seperti memberitahuku

Ku lihat, berbagai benda yang berhubungan dengan Sanghyuk ada disamping nisannya. Kertar lirik lagu dari Taekwoon hyung, adalah yang paling ku ingat. Rasa kesunyian masih menghinggapiku. Begitupun rasa sedih. Hari ini, aku sudah banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Sehingga tidak bisa lagi diwaktu seperti ini yang seharusnya sudah bercucuran membasahi pipiku.

"Janganlah merasa kesepian.", ucap Jaehwan hyung menyarankan

.

Dikamar, aku sedang membaca buku dikasurku. Fokus terhadap cerita yang dibawakan.

"Hyung!", panggilnya sambil masuk

"Apa?", jawabku tanpa melihatnya

"Belikan aku ayam.", pinta Sanghyuk seperti anak kecil

Kesal. Langsung saja ku lemparkan bantal ke arahnya. Tetapi, bantal putih itu jatuh tanpa halangan. Tergeletak begitu saja dikarpet berbulu. Keadaan menjadi berubah. Tidak ada. Telah menghilang.

.

.

.

End


End file.
